When using power converters with a plurality of power stacks, for instance for pulse-width modulation of a desired AC output signal, it is crucial that the switching times of the electronic switches in the power stacks are well synchronized in order to achieve a proper current sharing between the paralleled power stacks.
Power converters known in the art are forced to derate the power output due to reduced control of current sharing.